Heretofore, solar power modules have been manufactured on a hand-assembled basis. The frames of these modules are generally constructed with picture-frame techniques, wherein the end joints of the frame are mitered and screw-fastened.
To date, no one has commercialized a module constructed by mass-production assembly techniques, i.e., wherein the frame sections and solar cell panel are quickly and easily-assembled into a rigid, interlocking module.
Interlocking techniques also create the capability of quickly fabricating components by extrusion and molding processes. The use of light-weight materials, such as plastics and extruded aluminium is also made possible, when mass-production methods are employed.